As Only You Can
by riesling
Summary: Ayame is injured saving a wolf cub and finds herself in the arms of none other than the Leader of Eastern Yoro to weather her recovery. Will enough time have passed for her to forgive him? Or will bitterness win out? "To hell with reason; if his hands, his lips could make her heart forgive what her mind would not, she'd gladly weather ten thousand storms." CH 9 posted.
1. Chapter 1

**As Only You Can**

* * *

**Author's Note** :: I'm not sure how long this one will be – just something that I came up with while writing countless other stories. I'll finish them all eventually – le sigh!

* * *

**Disclaimer** :: If you know it and love it, it isn't mine. I'm simply borrowing these things for a bit and I most sincerely thank the creators of the Inuyasha universe for this privilege.

* * *

A cold, gray autumn morning found the princess of the Northern Yoro tribe silently stalking her prey through the lower valleys of her ancestral homelands. She was further away from her den than she might have normally ventured; being that it was so close to the first snowfall of the year – the snow that would make the passes and trails impassable until spring sunbeams would melt the last frosts of winter from the mountaintop. To the lovely young demoness' credit, however, she'd not seen such a lovely doe since spring had flourished into summer. And, what, with it being so close to her beloved grandfather's eight hundredth year, she couldn't let such a magnificent prize slip through her claws.

A light snow was just beginning to fall around her shoulders. The occasional snowflake would cling to the pretty locks of her amber hair, curling gracefully around her shoulders and cascading in waves down her back. On that particular morning, she'd chosen to wear it down, pulled away from her face by a white leather cord around her forehead, tied nonchalantly in a square knot at her temple with the loose ends woven back into the cord. The princess had long since given up the childish style of wearing pigtails.

She wore deerskin leggings, covered by white fur legwarmers, and had smoothly oiled leather moccasins on her feet to keep away the cold. Around her waist, she had tied a white pelt the same iridescent hue as her leg warmers. Over the top of a lightweight deerskin shirt, Ayame's silver armor glimmered in the dim sunlight that managed to slip through the clouds.

The huntress knelt lower to the ground, pausing where a trail forked to search for any sign left behind of the beast she stalked. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her sense of hearing. From the moment she had spotted the graceful creature, Ayame had known that she would capture it alive and end its life without staining the beautiful creature's fur with blood. The winds were shifting, masking the doe's scent from her sensitive nose.

When she heard the twig snap from behind her and slightly to her right, emerald eyes snapped open and the princess smirked, remaining as firmly rooted to the ground as one of the grand pines that surrounded her mountains. Emerald eyes flashed crimson as Ayame gracefully leapt from her position, capturing the frightened doe in her strong arms and breaking its neck quickly with her bare hands. Closing her eyes, the princess said a silent blessing to Tsuki no Megami; the mistress of the Moon who watched over all of her okami children. This creature in her arms had not suffered.

Ayame exhaled, pleased with herself. Quickly, the okami youkai slung the doe over her shoulders, balancing the creature's weight above her own. She turned west but paused when the faintest scent of blood drifted to her on the eastern breeze. It traveled quickly, so faint and then stronger until, she determined, it was most decidedly okami.

Growling, Ayame sprinted with her own quiet grace, the wind at her disposal, towards her injured comrade.

The beautiful demoness knew that she had reached her destination when she happened upon a clearing stained with the blood of a female okami youkai. Her chest constricted painfully as the stench of fresh death penetrated her nostrils. Everywhere she looked was crimson, staining the frost covered brush and overwhelming her senses with its pungency. Her breath constricted when her emerald eyes found the body of a brown okami lying a few meters from where she stood.

"She's one of Kouga's," the Northern Yoro princess murmured, rolling the butchered form of her okami sister over so that she was on her back. The amber-haired demoness carefully folded the woman's arms over her chest and closed her brilliant hazel eyes softly with shaking fingertips. Her voice was a whimper as she asked, "Who did this, sister?"

But she wasn't alone as the demoness felt her heart stop beating in her chest when she heard the anguished echo of a child's cry from behind her, "Momma?"

Ayame turned sharply in the direction of the voice to find her eyes locked with a pair of the same brilliant hazel she'd just closed for eternity. He was but a cub, an okami youkai who took hesitant steps towards the white wolf in the center of the clearing. The wonder with which he stared at the amber-haired white okami indicated that he considered her surreal and Ayame felt herself blush under the innocent gaze of a cub who had likely not yet seen his third year.

The heir-apparent of the Northern Yoro narrowed her eyes and growled at the back of her throat when she saw the dominating form of an Amur tora youkai emerging from the woods behind the smaller youkai.

Without thought or hesitation, Ayame lunged for the cub, capturing him safely in her arms and leaping away from the giant white beast that roared loudly in rage. While she had been fast, the lovely youkai princess hadn't accurately timed her jump and the frail demoness howled her pain as she felt the sharp claws of the other youkai rip through the leather of her armor and straight through the flesh of her muscular shoulder.

The child she had saved was crying furiously for his fear, clinging so desperately to Ayame that she questioned whether he had melded his form to hers. She faced the tora youkai with narrowed eyes, growling low in her throat as her eyes glimmered crimson and then returned to their brilliant emerald hue.

The white tora licked Ayame's blood from his claws, almost purring for the pleasure he derived from her taste.

"The child," he growled. "Give him to me, demoness, and I shall spare your life."

"Over my dead body," the princess of the Northern Yoro growled as she struggled for control over her inner youkai. She tenderly placed the okami cub on the ground behind her, far enough away that he couldn't see the terribly mutilated form of his late mother. The white okami shuffled cautiously around the child, taking care to keep her own form between that of the cub and the tora.

"Touching," the beast mocked. "It's the same vow his mother made before I slaughtered her."

"Enough, tora! I tire of your libretti," Ayame frowned, clenching her right fist before her face as she summoned the power of her cutting leaves. With a grace that left the child behind her hypnotized, the amber-haired okami princess splayed her fingertips outward and slashed the air with her powerful claws, crying fiercely, "Senpu!"

The tora roared in pain as a swirling array of crimson and golden leaves hurled towards his body, cutting fur and flesh. He hadn't been gravely injured but the attack left him incensed and his eyes flashed crimson. He growled before lunging to attack the female okami youkai and Ayame closed her eyes, bracing for the hit. She knew that she could not move to dodge his attack for fear of exposing the cub to the beast's fury.

Ayame howled in pain, feeling the tora's sharp fangs dig into the already torn flesh of her left shoulder.

She heard the cub cry out in terror behind her as she blindly fumbled with her sharp claws against the powerful tora's face. The amber-haired youkai was so desperate to free herself from the youkai's jaws, she paid no attention to the way that her knees began to grow weak and her vision began to darken for loss of blood. The last thing she could remember was the terrified scream of the child crying, "Kouga!"

And the dimmest shout of, "Goraishi!"


	2. Chapter 2

**As Only You Can**

* * *

**Author's Note** :: So, that last one was a little cliff hanger… but straight to more action in this chapter; I promise not to disappoint. Also, I got some great feedback about providing translations for the words that will be in Japanese throughout this story. I'll try to put them at the beginning of the chapter; the words from last chapter will be included in this chapter.

* * *

**Translations** ::

Tsuki no Megami – Mother Moon, loosely. In this story, it will represent a proper name.  
Okami – wolf  
Youkai – demon  
Tora – tiger  
Senpu – leaf whirlwind  
Jigoku – hell

* * *

**Disclaimer** :: If you know it and love it, it isn't mine. I'm simply borrowing these things for a bit and I most sincerely thank the creators of the Inuyasha universe for this privilege.

* * *

Ayame awoke groggy and disoriented, her eyelids so heavy she'd had to grit her teeth to will them open. Or perhaps she'd grit her teeth to keep from crying out for the searing pain in her left shoulder. Her emerald gaze met the ceiling of a den she knew was not of the Northern Yoro. Surely she was not yet at the gates of jigoku – Oh fate! What would her pack think of such failure?

Rolling over onto her right forearm and trying to push herself into a sitting position, the princess stammered, "G-grandfather?"

"Shh, dear," a soothing voice cooed from beside her. Ayame stared up at a lovely middle-aged brown okami youkai. She had her brown hair, slightly graying, swept into a thick braid that fell over her shoulder and she smiled down at the white okami kindly. Her voice was soft, "Rest now, princess – all is well."

Another decidedly female voice, though this one far enough away that Ayame had not the strength to search out its owner, called out, "Lord Kouga! The princess is awake."

The pain in her shoulder flared as she tried, once more, to push herself upwards into a sitting position. It was so great that the amber-haired youkai flinched, closing her eyes fiercely as she bit down on her tongue to keep from whimpering; Kouga's Eastern Yoro pack would not see her weakness – she wouldn't allow it.

Immediately sensing her discomfort and understanding that it would shame the proud princess of the north if any member of his pack should have to witness her tears, Kouga's voice was biting, "Leave us."

Ayame tried to concentrate on the feeling of the soft pelts she was lying against, the warmth of the fire by her side, anything save for the pain coursing through her body like the very blood in her veins. She relaxed when she felt a strong hand take her delicate right hand into his own, caressing her palm gently with the side of his thumb.

His voice was a soft murmur for only her to hear, "It's alright, princess. Cry if you need to."

Pride would not allow the young demoness to show the okami prince her tears so she breathed shallow, even breaths and willed her sore limbs to relax as the spasm passed. He was silently fuming – perhaps mad that she hadn't followed his order and broken down like she might have when she'd been a mere child; the same way he'd regarded her six years ago when he'd refused to honor his vow of joining the Eastern and Northern Yoro packs.

"What in Tsuki no Megami's name were you thinking; attacking that tora on your own?"

She drew breath, steady, even. In and out.

"Damn it, princess!" Kouga cursed, hammering his fist angrily against the ground beside where he knelt. "What if I hadn't gotten there when I did? You think about that before taunting a youkai twice your size?"

His jaw was clenched, though the demoness could not tell as her eyes were closed. Instead, she'd deduced he must have been biting his cheek to keep from losing his temper with her – the metallic scent of blood permeated his immediate presence but his aura spoke of another emotion entirely: Fear.

She sighed, a quiet plea – not now, not like this.

"And now here you are, all grown up and playing brave," he exhaled heavily. Then, in a voice no more than a whisper, "Just – just cry or something, princess. I don't care but – please don't lie there like nothing in the world is wrong."

Ayame opened her eyes and met the handsome sky blue of the leader of the Eastern Yoro okami. Her voice sounded stronger than she felt, "Where is the cub?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow at her question but his expression remained otherwise unchanged, "With his father."

Hesitation overpowered her next question, "His mother?"

The handsome dark haired youkai looked away quickly, not saying a word. And the amber-haired youkai drew a shaky breath, understanding the meaning behind his reticence. After a few more prolonged moments, Kouga asked, "Why'd you do it anyway? Risk your life to save a cub of my pack?"

Ayame thought about her answer, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, "I don't know. It was like it was…"

"Instinct?" Kouga finished her thought as a question, a smirk playing upon his handsome features. It was the indication that she'd needed to understand he wasn't truly angry with her.

Ayame mustered the faintest glimmer of a smile, fatigue rimming her brilliant emerald eyes. She laughed half-heartedly and pulled her hand out of Kouga's, once again trying to use her right forearm to push herself into a sitting position.

Kouga pressed her gently back down onto the pelts, his left hand gently clasping her neck to keep from reopening any of the wounds, hiding behind freshly cleaned bandages, on her left shoulder. In the end, her strength had given out and his hand had only served to cushion her graceful fall back against her bed.

His voice was low, sincere as he whispered, "That cub was my godson." His gaze was focused on the fire, ablaze in a makeshift hearth that vented the smoke upwards and out of the cave system. She could sense that he was struggling with himself to contain the emotion that he felt. "His mother was the mate of my Beta, Ginta. She was…"

Ayame placed her right hand on his forearm, her best attempt to offer the okami lord some small comfort. Her voice was consoling, "She was beautiful. The tora – must have taken her by surprise. It was… so strong."

Kouga took Ayame's hand, staring at her intensely, as though he were trying to read her soul. She could feel his eyes like a weight pressing against her chest, constricting her breath. He looked at her like she was fragile, delicate, lovely… he looked at her like a lover might gaze upon their beloved and Ayame squirmed uncomfortably under such scrutiny.

His voice trembled as he spoke words more sincere than any he had spoken before that moment, "That cub – I love him like he were my own blood. He was the first born of my pack after Naraku's attack. His name is Mikomi – hope. Ayame – I… thank you!"

He kissed her fingertips, shoulders shaking as silent tears streamed down his handsome cheeks. Silent tears of joy.

Pulling her hand free from his grasp, the amber-haired demoness brushed those tears away with trembling fingers, wondering what the strained, fluttering feeling was that had overcome the normal pattern of heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**As Only You Can**

* * *

**Author's Note** :: Such a short chapter – but I'll make up for it this time. Here's something a little longer – and a little more steamy. This isn't exactly why this story has it's 'M' rating… but it's a good preview of what you have to look forward to. My, my…

Also, I don't believe there are any new words in Japanese that haven't been previously translated. If you're unsure of something, shoot me a PM and I'm happy to let you know where my head was at.

* * *

**Disclaimer** :: If you know it and love it, it isn't mine. I'm simply borrowing these things for a bit and I most sincerely thank the creators of the Inuyasha universe for this privilege.

* * *

She'd been asleep for three days before Kouga's confession and, from the female okami youkai that seemed to be responsible for ensuring her care and comfort, she had deduced that the Leader of the Northern Yoro had been to sit at her bedside each day that she'd been asleep. It was two more days after his confession before the princess of the north was strong enough to sit on her own. And it was another five before she could stand.

Kouga had come to visit her every day, assuring the worried amber-haired youkai that they had managed to send word to her grandfather that she was safe and well before the first snows of winter blocked the paths to the northern mountains for the season. She'd insisted on trying to make it back to the Elder Choro each day that Kouga had come and he'd insisted that she was still too weak to make the strenuous journey back to her pack. His voice was stern, indicating that his decision was final, "I'll return you to the Northern Mountains myself, princess. I promise – but wait until the snows melt; you'll be well enough by then."

She'd pouted crossly from a grey fur lying in front of the blazing fireplace.

He'd laughed in all good humor, prying, "Surely my company isn't so wearisome that you'd care to trek up the mountain in your current state?"

To this remark, Ayame had felt her cheeks flush a most shameful shade of rose. What was this? Was Kouga, the leader of the Eastern Yoro, trying to flirt with her?

"At least let's get you well enough that my pack can formally greet you," he'd looked away from her and into the glowing yellow gold flames that licked the top of the cave's hearth. His voice was lower, "They, too, desire to thank you, princess."

Ayame bit her lower lip to keep herself from sighing in disappointment. He felt indebted to her. Nothing more.

The next day, Kouga came to the den where Ayame had spent nearly a fortnight in her steady recovery. He had brought with him an obscure scrap of pale cream deerskin fabric, folded neatly underneath his arm.

She'd already bathed for the day; thanks in part to the help of Hitome and Kira – her only friends in the brown okami pack, save for the prince himself. There was a small spring near the back of the den that must have been fed from the center of the earth itself, the water was so warm and refreshing. Hitome had braided her long amber hair and Kira had helped her dress in lightweight deerskin tights, borrowed grey legwarmers, a snowy grey and white pelt for around her waist, and a light grey sleeveless top. Ayame's injury was still too angry to allow that she might have fabric touch the wound, let alone the heavy armor that Kouga had put his pack's best armorer to the task of repairing.

Her left arm hung limp at her side. The princess could move her fingers and she still felt every forsaken pain that would rush down to her fingertips, back through her shoulder, and down her spine to the pit of her stomach. It would be a few more weeks before the muscles would be healed enough for her to try using the limb for anything useful.

Kouga had stopped in the doorway, staring at her with a kind of sideways grin that concerned Ayame. He was up to something – best not to let her guard down. When she raised an eyebrow to his curious behavior, Kouga crossed the den to stand before her, offering the cloth that he'd kept tucked under his arm with a simple, "I've brought something for you."

She studied the smooth cloth, running the fingertips of her right hand over it before taking it from him gratefully.

"I thought you could use it for a sling," he clarified, scratching the back of his neck a bit nervously.

"I'm well aware of what I can use it for," she countered, smirking at the flush that crept up to his cheeks from his strong jawline. Then, in an attempt to keep him from thinking that she was rejecting his kindness, she smiled, "Thank you."

"Here!" he stepped forward, taking the fabric from her and letting it unfurl with a flick of his wrist. "Allow me!"

Ayame lowered her chin in submission, allowing the other youkai to stand behind her. She drew a shaking breath when she felt his fingertips brush lightly against the exposed skin at the back of her neck while he pushed her amber braid over her shoulder.

Kouga's breath caught in the back of his throat when his sky blue eyes fell upon the angry red scars marring the perfect porcelain skin of her strong left shoulder. Despite being youkai, no amount of her heightened healing powers would alleviate those scars completely. It would be decades before they would fade to pink and, eventually, pale milky white. His breath whispered a warm trail against the back of her neck as he murmured, "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

Her skin prickled and she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed as she sensed his aura surrounding her, enveloping her in protective waves of invisible armor. She shivered, biting her lower lip to keep from inhaling sharply.

Kouga let his fingertips trail across the place where her graceful neck met her right shoulder, the crook of her neck. The skin there was perfectly unmarred, a creamy expanse of perfection. It was the place where her mate would someday mark her as his own.

His voice was a low growl, "Princess."

"My Lord," her tone was of curt warning as she turned around to face him. Emerald eyes locked on sky blue and she watched with no fear as they flashed crimson before returning to the shade that would make the brightest summer sky envious. She lowered her gaze, right hand resting over the intimate place he'd just caressed, as though hiding it from his gaze could sate his carnal desire.

Having regained a semblance of his composure, the dark-haired lord of the eastern lands grasped her right hand, pulling it away from her neck. His voice was a kind whisper, laced with not a trace of his inner demon, as he asked, "Say you'll be my woman. Take me as your mate."

"Oh Kouga," Ayame sighed in exasperation, looking away from him, the fingers of her left hand clenching into a loose fist at her side. There was sadness in her voice, but she spoke confidently, "Please – that season has changed for us so many moons ago."

"This isn't about that!"

Her emerald eyes pooled with doubt, shame, and sadness as they met his. She bit her lower lip, knowing that he was referring to the promise that he'd once made her under the light of a lunar rainbow and the shame he'd brought upon her in his pursuit of a human miko. She spoke carefully, evenly, "Then, if this is about Mikomi – Kouga, it was my greatest hono-"

But he cut her off with a searing kiss, crushing his lips to hers in a quiet desperation that spoke of his youthful yearning. His left hand laced through the soft tresses of her amber hair and his right hand found her waist. He pulled her lithe frame firmly to his chest, smiling against her lips when he felt her leaning in to his embrace. Kouga kissed her more gently, then, sighing contentedly when her delicate right hand wandered over the smooth expanse of his armor and came to rest affectionately against his cheek.

When he pulled away from her, the prince found himself lost in the endless depths of her emerald eyes. He'd subconsciously managed to untangle his fingers from her hair, finding her right hand and bringing it to rest between their bodies. His right hand remained protectively wrapped around her waist. And with his forehead pressed gently against hers, he whispered, "This is about me, princess; me and how desperately I desire to keep you here, in my den, for all the rest of my life."

Biting back tears, she'd had to look away from him. What would she not have given up to hear him say such things to her six years ago? But she was older now, wiser. And she was too afraid to believe him, afraid to let herself trust him. After all, he'd made it painfully clear to her all those years before that he'd no intent to keep that promise he'd made her. Why would this, right now, whatever it was about to become – why would this be any different?

Her voice was a quiet murmur that he'd needed to strain himself to hear, "I'm sorry, Kouga, but I cannot accept. Your words are moving but your devotion?"

"Let me show you of my devotion, woman; that you'll have no reason to doubt my sincerity," he growled into the creamy skin of her neck, the place where her jaw met her earlobe. His blue eyes flashed crimson just once.

She drew a shaky breath, overcome by the insatiable warmth of his arms wrapped around her. If her mind were an anchor and his arms a sail, she could feel herself succumbing to the desire to let him sweep her away into the sea of these feelings he was beginning to rouse within her soul. And as he drew her even nearer still, she closed her eyes and exposed her neck, dropping her head gracefully backwards.

To hell with reason; if his hands, his lips could make her heart forgive what her mind would not then she'd gladly weather ten thousand storms for these feelings.

Sensing her relax into his embrace, Kouga grinned before bringing his lips to meet her creamy soft skin. He traced teeth and open mouthed kisses from her jawbone to her collarbone, relishing the sweet sound of contentment formed at the back of her throat. Her right hand had freed itself of his possession, instead absent-mindedly grasping at the skin on the scruff of his neck. Her claws nicking and scraping against the places her fingers left.

The okami lord clenched his teeth in an attempt to calm his inner demon, raging against the intensity of Ayame's sweet caress. His hands traced lightly over the smooth curve of her hips before he sharply grabbed the taut roundness of her rear. It had been enough to cause her to gasp and he'd quickly leapt at the opportunity to capture her lips with his own. His tongue had found hers as though by accident but if she were at all surprised by his explorations, she'd only incited his advances further by bringing her left leg up to balance against his hip.

The brown okami growled into the demoness' ear as he picked her up by her waist, carrying her blindly to a wall where he'd utilized every leverage it could provide to bring their bodies closer together. He'd felt her gasp into his mouth for the stark contrast the cool surface against her back had provided to the warmth radiating towards her off of his own body. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and the prince smirked, pressing his hips against hers until she whimpered into his mouth for the feeling of his manhood pressed against her. His voice was low as he licked the shell of her ear, "Now do you understand? Do you see what effect you have over me?"

Ayame sighed, trembling for the smell of his arousal and what passion his scent mixed with her own roused within the pit of her stomach. Her voice was weak, soft and unrecognizable to her own ears, "Please, Lord Kouga."

He buried his face in her neck, trembling as she raked her claws through his hair, loosing the pony tail in the fits of her plight. Ebony hair fell over his shoulders, held out of sky blue eyes by the leather strap he wore over his forehead.

His voice was a low growl, "Ask, my woman. Ask and you shall receive."

"Don't tease me," she pled, pressing her lips against his ear and wrapping her legs more tightly around his waist so that he might be brought even closer.

"Tell me what you want, Lady," his voice was husky for the urgency of his own desire.

"Touch me," she purred, pulling his hair in her impatience.

"Here?" he questioned, running his index finger over the smooth skin of her collar bone.

She sighed in frustration, tugging once more on the long strands of ebony hair still tangled in her right hand. If he winced, she'd not noticed – it was all she could do to keep from crying out in frustration.

"How about like this?" he cupped one of her breasts through the linen fabric of her shirt, taking care to apply a gentle sort of pressure. Toying with her nipple through the thin fabric, he almost lost his self-control entirely when she gasped his name in desperation. Biting his lower lip, he asked, "As much as I'm enjoying torturing you, Ayame, I need you to tell me what you want. Tell me how to touch you."

When he said her name, her breath caught in the back of her throat. Emerald eyes snapped open to meet sky blue with such a tenderness that her expression found Kouga losing his breath, rendered completely speechless for the absolute adoration with which the goddess in his arms gazed upon him. She cupped the side of his face, taking care to kiss his lips softly, quickly, over and over – and somewhere in between her kisses, she murmured, "You said my name."

"Of course," he raised his chin, studying her with curiosity from the corner of his eye. But she hadn't been deterred from expressing the affection she felt for him, instead trailing soft kisses over his jawbone and down to the pulse in his neck. Kouga sighed, pressing closer to her once more, a glimmer something like lust and a little like love in his eyes, "What else should I call you?"

"Ayame," she breathed, pressing her forehead against his. "Call me Ayame."

"Anything," he breathed, feeling his knees weaken when she ran her fingers through the hair at his temple. "Anything you want, Ayame."

"Say it again," she pressed her lips to his ear.

"Ayame," he sighed, closing his eyes and finding her lips.

Kissing him tenderly, she pulled away to whisper, "Lord-"

"Kouga!" a loud cry rang down the hallway and towards the den. It carried through the protection of the fur that covered the doorway as the okami prince started, lowering the woman in his arms gently back down to her feet. She looked positively delightful, hair slightly disheveled and pelt still rumpled from where he'd held her. He smirked down at her before turning to face the new arrival, who had just pushed aside the fur to enter the den.

It was Mikomi, racing with all of the innocence of a child into the awaiting arms of his godfather. The small cub cried, "Up! Up!"

Kouga only laughed – albeit a bit nervously – and spun the boy around in a circle before stopping just in front of where Ayame stood. As the child looked at Ayame, she stared back, completely humbled by his open adoration. Quickly, the cub proclaimed, "Wow! She's pretty, Kouga!"

Ayame flushed crimson, biting her lower lip and averting her eyes politely.

Kouga only smirked, his eyes traveling over her lips, still swollen from his kisses, and admiring the delicate flush that hinted at her embarrassment. He shifted Mikomi in his arms so that he was balanced on his right hip and, in the same motion, wrapped his left arm around Ayame, pulling her lithe form flush against his side. He answered his godson with self-assurance, all confidence, "She sure is!"

Mikomi, on the other hand, was still staring at Ayame, slightly awestruck as he admired the woman who had saved him with an open, unashamed innocence. His voice was hesitant when he asked, "Is she your girl, Kouga?"

"Not yet," his eyes narrowed and he offered his godson a sideways smile. "Why do you ask?"

Mikomi thought for a moment, bringing his index finger to his mouth and biting down lightly to expose sharply pronounced canine teeth. Finally he asked, "Ayame-hime, will you please be my girl?"

"Oh!" she cooed, smiling warmly down at him. She brushed his chestnut bangs out of his face with the palm of her hand and, keeping her eyes on the openly shocked okami prince, she replied, "You'll have to ask my grandfather, Elder Choro. He's the leader of the Northern Yoro pack – the white wolves."

Mikomi smiled, wrapping his arms around his godfather's neck, "Kouga?"

"Hn?" the older youkai raised an eyebrow at his godson.

"Will you take me to Ayame-hime's mountains?"

Kouga scoffed, putting his godson back on the ground and kneeling to face him, "I most certainly will not! But I'll race you there!"

Wriggling free from Kouga's grasp, Mikomi darted towards the entrance of the den, yelling, "You'll never beat me, Kouga! I'm the fastest okami youkai around!"

"Dinner first, Mikomi!" Ayame cried after him, hiding a polite laugh behind her right hand.

Picking up the sling that had long since been dropped, forgotten, on the floor, Kouga quickly and gently wrapped it around her shoulder so that it cradled her injured arm. He took her right hand and led her towards the main den, asking, "Your grandfather, huh? Doesn't my lady get to decide who she wants?"

Ayame smiled, eyes narrowing in challenge, "She has, Lord Kouga. But if the one she wants wishes himself spared the wrath of Elder Choro, perhaps he'd best ask his blessing first?"

Kouga finished tying back his hair. He offered the okami princess a devilish grin, pulling her into his arms to hide in the shadows of the hallway. He kissed her fiercely before whispering, "Anything you want, Ayame."


	4. Chapter 4

**As Only You Can**

* * *

**Author's Note** :: Ahh… well – let's have some plot development, no?

* * *

**Disclaimer** :: If you know it and love it, it isn't mine. I'm simply borrowing these things for a bit and I most sincerely thank the creators of the Inuyasha universe for this privilege.

* * *

As the handsome Leader of the Eastern Yoro led the amber-haired youkai confidently into the main cavern of the cave, what had previously been a bustle of activity quickly paused in silence as the okami pack drank in the form of the lissome heroine of the first cub born to their pack after the attack by Naraku. What the princess didn't know is that Kouga's pack had already adopted her as one of their own.

Ayame drew a deep breath, wary at her place on Kouga's left-hand side. It was the first evening that she had been well enough to join to Eastern Yoro in the main chambers of their den and – from what she could tell – it was the first time for many of them seeing a white okami youkai. But pride would not allow the lovely young woman to lower her head or cower from their attention.

She was beginning to wonder if Kouga was waiting for her to speak when two male youkai came to stand before her. The first, a youkai with a white Mohawk bowed his head politely, greeting, "Lady Ayame, it is a pleasure to see you looking well."

The demoness bowed back, a gesture of great respect. And then she turned to face the other youkai, reading sleeplessness and grief upon his handsome features. She understood immediately that this must have been the youkai who lost his mate to the tora and she felt her chest tighten as she made the realization. Their eyes met and the pair regarded one another for rather a prolonged moment before Ginta took Ayame's hand and bowed deeply. His voice was soft as he murmured, "Thank you, sister."

She bowed back to him, whispering, "It is my honor, Ginta."

Before the youkai could formulate a response, an energetic voice called out, "Ayame-hime! Please come sit with me!"

She smiled down at Mikomi, pulling her hand from father's and taking, instead, the son's. It had been enough interaction that the women of the pack laughed good-naturedly and activity resumed as though it had never left off. As Ayame let Mikomi lead her towards the fire where stew was being served, Hakkaku slapped Kouga's shoulder, declaring, "Look out, boss! You've got a bit of competition."

"So it seems," Ginta smiled cautiously.

Kouga laughed, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head, "That godson of mine has a bit too much of his father in him."

"Damn right, he does!" Ginta smirked.

Meanwhile Mikomi had taken Ayame over to an area where a collection of furs were piled. There were a few other females but, otherwise, it was a rather unpopulated part of the cave. The cub proudly announced, "You can sit here!"

"Thank you," the amber-haired youkai obediently took her seat. She recognized Hitome almost immediately and bowed politely to the brown okami, offering her a polite, "Thank you, sister, for caring for me."

Smiling, the older youkai shifted closer so that she was seated next to the princess. Mikomi had crawled into Ayame's lap, crossing his legs to fit into the space that had been left when she had crossed hers. He'd brought her a cup of the stew and waited expectantly for her to take a sip. After humoring him, she cried, "Mmm! It's delicious! Did you help make it?"

Mikomi nodded enthusiastically, drinking his own stew.

"He's fond of you, dear," Hitome smiled.

Ayame chuckled, putting the cup down beside her so that she could move a few of Mikomi's bangs out of his eyes. Her voice was soft, perhaps to mask a bit of the sadness she felt that he'd lost his mother at such a young age, "You're a very sweet little boy."

"No, child!" the older youkai shook her head in exasperation. She gently turned the princess' gaze from the cub in her lap to cross the den. She chuckled, "I meant him."

Ayame's eyes caught Kouga's and he stared at her so intensely that she had to look away for fear she might ignite. She turned to look at Hitome, confusion etched on her pretty features. The amber haired okami could still feel Kouga's eyes on her.

"Why so shy, dear?" Hitome smiled, her eyes glimmering with a mischievous light. "For three seasons you've been of age to find a mate of your own. What is it that you're waiting for?"

"I don't know," Ayame stammered. "I just – I guess I hadn't thought about it."

"Oh, come child!" Hitome wrapped a protective arm around Ayame's waist, mindful of her shoulder. As she snuggled against the girl, she smiled when the princess' head fell against her shoulder. Her voice was kind, "Elder Choro deserves his rest; find yourself someone strong and kind, someone he'd be proud to know was leading the Northern Yoro with you at his side. Even if it's not our Kouga."

"Hitome!" Ayame exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"I didn't tell you it couldn't be Kouga."

Ayame laughed, wrapping her right arm around Mikomi as he curled into her arms. She shook her head in a feeble attempt to deny the truth in the old okami's words. Eight hundred years was such a long time.

Before the conversation could continue, a slight disturbance could be heard coming from the mouth of the cave. It had started as a low growl from one of the sentries and Ayame subconsciously tightened her grip around Mikomi. Her emerald eyes followed Kouga to the entrance of the cave.

"A white okami?" he questioned, his surprised tone echoing through the limestone caverns. The entire pack was silent and tense for the unexpected arrival.

Ayame's heartbeat quickened as she gently shifted Mikomi to the safety of Hitome's lap. Without words, she crossed the distance to the entrance of the cave to stand beside Kouga, joy spreading over her features as she found the familiar figure of Nobuyoshi, the head of her grandfather's personal guard.

"Honorable Nobu!" she breathed, concern etched over her features as she quickly tried to piece together any reason that might bring him down the mountain in the second week of winter. She was glad to see the middle-aged youkai visibly relax when his deep brown eyes met the pretty emerald of hers.

"Princess!" he breathed, bowing his typical greeting. Then, letting formality fall to the wayside, he let his strong hands slide around the slender expanse of her back, pulling her into a gentle embrace, as a parent might embrace a child. His voice sang of relief, "It brings me great joy to see you well, my lady."

"How on earth did you traverse the path, Nobuyoshi?" she questioned innocently, pulling out of his embrace and finding that Ginta and Hakkaku had come to stand beside their leader.

"There is no time, princess," he looked away, his brown eyes meeting Kouga's for a moment, considering the young prince carefully. It was as though he were trying to discern a certain emotion. "Elder Choro has passed to the gates of jigoku, child. You are no longer safe here in the Eastern Lands."

"Not safe!" Hakkaku protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ayame made a small sound in the back of her throat, like she might have choked. Her right fist came to rest over her heart as though it might ease the pain. But she fell to her knees, murmuring, "Grandfather!"

Kouga knelt beside her, pulling her to his chest to hide what reaction she might have after fully processing this news from the rest of his pack. These emotions were her own and her honor he would protect above all else. He scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and commanded, "This way, Honorable Nobuyoshi. We have much to discuss."

But he didn't wait to see if anyone had followed him. He carried Ayame back to the room that she had been using. She remained still in his arms, unmoving and silent. The okami prince knew that with Nobuyoshi, Ginta, and Hakkaku on his heels, it would have been inappropriate for him to comfort her – Nobuyoshi seemed to have tensed enough that the Leader of the Eastern Yoro was holding the Northern Princess so intimately at all. Kouga could sense the guard's irritation.

Upon entering the room, Kouga placed her gently down on the large fur in front of the blazing fireplace. It was the same place that he'd watched her careful recovery, finding himself more and more taken by her strong will and selfless character – as he took a knee beside her, he wondered how it might feel to watch an angel cry. Frowning at the sadness in her emerald eyes, Kouga could read her inner turmoil as she struggled to pick one emotion to cling to.

He couldn't explain the desire he felt to touch her – he'd merely acted on instinct, brushing hesitant fingertips over the smooth skin of her cheek. His voice was soft when he commanded, "Hakkaku, bring her water."

Nobuyoshi took a knee on Ayame's other side, grasping her hand gently within his own. Brown eyes met sky blue and he kept his voice low, "You understand that she cannot stay here, Lord Kouga. Were circumstances different – but she is the unmated Alpha female of the Northern Yoro pack."

Kouga growled, "Might we speak of such things later on, you and I? Let your princess grieve for her grandfather without needing to remember who she is for a while."

The older youkai hid a smile, nodding just once to the Eastern Lord. He took a seat beside Ayame, staring into the fire and remembering a time when he'd been, himself, quite like the ebony-haired okami prince beside him. But any sentiment of attachment that he might have felt for the Eastern Lord was quickly hidden in the recesses of the old guard's mind. Now, everything for his princess was different. Every unmated Alpha of the countryside was a threat to his princess – no matter how kindly he held her hand or how tenderly he stroked her hair.

"Nobuyoshi is right," Ayame sighed, bringing her right hand in a fist to rest over her heart. Her emerald eyes spelled an emotion that Kouga couldn't quite place as she stared up at him, "I must return to the Northern Mountains to honor my grandfather."

"Then I shall accompany you," Kouga smiled kindly. "The journey will be strenuous and you've not had sufficient time to heal from your injuries, Lady Ayame."

"Your pack?" she hesitated.

"The Alphas of every clan in the countryside will come together at the passing of another Alpha," Nobuyoshi replied, having turned to look at the pair of young okami youkai beside him.

Hakkaku returned with a small cup of water in that same moment. He offered it to Ayame with a sympathetic smile, "Here, sister."

"Thank you," she accepted the drink.

"Ginta!" Kouga called.

"Boss?" the fourth male youkai acknowledged.

"You're in charge until I get back."

He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at where Ayame sat, staring into the flames and clutching her glass like her life depended upon it.

"And Hakkaku?" Kouga's eyes met those of the other okami. "Prepare the wolves – we leave at dawn."

"You got it, boss!"


	5. Chapter 5

**As Only You Can**

* * *

**Author's Note** :: Sorry for the cliffhanger… that last chapter was more choppy than I would have liked. Did I try moving the plot too quickly? Is that why? Fix it! Fix it! Fix it! Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter - I hit a wall and wasn't sure where I wanted to go... but I think I've found it, now!

* * *

**Disclaimer** :: If you know it and love it, it isn't mine. I'm simply borrowing these things for a bit and I most sincerely thank the creators of the Inuyasha universe for this privilege.

* * *

Ayame slept fitfully, awaking earlier than she might have preferred. As her eyes adjusted to the flickering light of a dying fire in the hearth, she focused on the hushed sound of whispers sweeping under the fur that separated her bed from the hallway outside.

Kouga and Nobuyoshi.

"Are you prepared for what will be waiting for you at the summit of Elder Choro's mountain, young lord?" the older youkai murmured, his strong shadow sliding beneath the makeshift doorway to flicker just shy of the foot of Ayame's bed of furs.

Kouga scoffed, "Who would I be to ask her to be my mate if I did not think she was worth fighting for?"

"So you have asked her?"

A soft sound that Ayame couldn't make out followed and then, "If her grandfather would have offered his blessing."

"You're not as headstrong as I thought," Nobuyoshi chuckled. "But the time has passed that Elder Choro might have granted you her hand. Now, she will return to her homeland to be greeted by selfish, greedy Alphas who want only her birthright and nothing of the woman she has become. Okami who would as soon kill to claim her. Have you thought on this?"

"Nobuyoshi-san, how can you say such things?"

"Will you not hear the truth, Lord Kouga?" the older okamim chastised. "That demoness in your den I have loved as my own cub from the day of her honored parents' passing. With my mate, we have watched over her and protected her with every breath."

Silence and Ayame closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling.

"I failed to keep her safe when she most needed me," Nobuyoshi murmured. "But where I failed, there was you, Lord Kouga. You saved her all these years with your promise that one day you would make her your mate. And that demoness, that lovely Iris flower, asleep in your den saved her heart for you. Elder Choro honored that desire of hers – and now she is in great danger because of it. So I ask you again, young lord, are you prepared for what it might cost should you wish to make her yours?"

Ayame bit her lower lip, trembling for the realization that Nobuyoshi had just helped grant her. She understood – her dear Nobu – she understood, now, his intent in speaking such words to Kouga. If the Lord of the East wasn't prepared to express his intent before the Alphas of every clan – and prepared to fight when it inevitably came to that – she would have doomed her own future by saving her heart all those years for him.

But underneath it all was his caution – a caution only one who had loved her as a daughter for all the years he had known her could express. It was warning that if he should act out of pride or a sense of commitment, and not because he loved and cherished the white okami princess, he would be the one to dishonor her heart, her compassion, her kindness…

Then Kouga's voice echoed a whisper with such conviction it shook Ayame's soul, "Yes, Nobuyoshi. I am prepared."

Ayame gasped, clutching her heart and throwing her feet over the edge of the borrowed bed – Kouga's bed – upon which she had spent every night for over a fortnight healing. Her breath was labored as Kouga and Nobuyoshi rushed inside.

"Princess!" Nobuyoshi cried, kneeling in front of where she sat.

"A nightmare," Kouga whispered, taking a seat next to her on the slightly elevated surface. He took her hand, gently brushing a few strands of her long auburn hair out of her eyes. His voice was confident, "Rest now, Lady Ayame. You're safe here."

And the amber-haired youkai smiled, closing her eyes and believing his words.

After another hour's fitful rest, Ayame dressed herself in the warm furs she had been provided by the Eastern Yoro Pack, her arm tied securely in the sling that Kouga had devised for her. She wore thick leggings, a longer than normal wrap around her waist, and a jacket of thick fur in lieu of her armor. She emerged to the main chamber to find that her party was already gathering for their departure. All were dressed as warmly as she.

Nobuyoshi was the first of the group to greet her, "Are you ready to depart, princess?"

Ayame nodded, coming to stand in front of her grandfather's personal guard.

"It took two nights to descend," he reported. "It will be five, at least, to return."

"Then let us not waste any time," Ayame agreed, turning to where Kouga stood with three youkai, Hakkaku and two she did not recognize. A male and female. Before the party could exit the den, a small cub came running from the back of the cave, crying, "Ayame-hime! Please don't leave us."

She smiled something bittersweet and laced with regret, keeling to catch Mikomi in her arms. With her right hand, she brushed the chestnut brown bangs out of his eyes and murmured softly, "I'm sorry, Mikomi. I have to return to the Northern Mountains – my pack needs me."

Desperation flooded the poor cub's eyes as he looked up at his godfather. And then, as though seeing Kouga had sparked the idea, he grabbed the older youkai's hand and tugged him forward, offering his solution, "You can be Kouga's girl and stay here with us!"

The Leader of the Eastern Yoro scooped up the cub quickly, offering, "We have to take the princess to her pack for a little while, Mikomi."

"B-but you'll bring her back, right?" tears formed in the corners of the cub's eyes as he looked up at Kouga with despair.

Kouga's gaze met Ayame's as she stood up next to the dark-haired okami prince. She gently wiped away Mikomi's tears with the back of her hand before turning her gaze to Kouga. His voice was confident as he looked down into his godson's eyes, "I'll bring her back, buddy."


	6. Chapter 6

**As Only You Can**

* * *

**Author's Note** :: Well, I certainly wasn't forcing anything more out of that last chapter. Sorry it was so short. Here's something a little bit longer; hopefully it can make up for the delay in getting this chapter here. Sorry for that; my computer had it's own set of personal issues... but we should be back on track now! Please enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer** :: If you know it and love it, it isn't mine. I'm simply borrowing these things for a bit and I most sincerely thank the creators of the Inuyasha universe for this privilege.

* * *

The first three days of their journey were uneventful enough. The cool winter chill held back from the party well enough as they ascended the summit. But it was on the fourth day that the winds picked up, shifting to bring forth a storm upon the weary travelers most astounding.

"We've got to find shelter!" Hakkaku cried out, his arm making its way around Akimo, the female youkai who had been selected to make the journey. She nuzzled her face into the warmth of his jacket and Ayame lowered her eyes to break the icy wind from her high cheekbones.

"This way!" Nobuyoshi commanded, turning off of the main path leading to the summit and heading west around the mountain.

The wary youkai followed, Hakkaku and Akimo directly behind Nobuyoshi while the fourth of Kouga's pack, Oiji, took the middle. Ayame was next, with Kouga bringing up the rear. The blizzard raged around the group, so fierce it was difficult to see more than a few feet in front of you.

Ayame stumbled, off balance with her arm in the sling, and Kouga was quick to catch her before she fell.

"Allow me, princess," he whispered against her neck, cradling her in his arms and sighing contentedly when she buried her face in the warm furs around his shoulders. But when the okami prince looked up and in front of him, once more, he frowned. The rest of the party was out of sight as he growled, calling out, "Nobuyoshi? Hakkaku?"

The wind carried his words east, in the opposite direction that the group had been heading.

He trekked forward, footfalls crunching frozen snow underfoot. One step, then another. Onward and forward for what felt like an eternity. Desperation flooded his intent as he felt Ayame's frame trembling in his arms. His voice was a whisper against her ear, "Hang on, Ayame. Just a little further."

Though even Kouga was unsure if those words had been meant to comfort himself or Ayame.

When he saw the opening of a cave, he breathed a short sigh of relief and rushed inside. It was small, not tall enough for the okami prince to stand within, but it would suit their purpose. He knelt, resting Ayame's weak form against the wall at the back and he quickly unfurled the furs that he had carried strapped to his back.

"Your skin is on fire," he frowned, mentally cursing himself that he had let her get too cold. He quickly covered her in the furs, clamoring behind her so that her back rested against his chest. Her forehead dropped to rest against the cook of his neck and Kouga kissed the top of her head.

Her coat was cool to the touch, frozen from the storm. So Kouga was gentle as he helped it off of her shoulders, following suit with his own. He tossed both coats on top of the pile of furs covering them. Ayame closed her eyes, murmuring, "You're so warm."

"Shh!" Kouga soothed her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to help warm her. He crossed his legs, capturing hers so that she was sitting in his lap, and gently rocked her back and forth. His voice was low, "Everything will be fine now. I've got you."

Ayame was quiet for a long while and Kouga considered that she might have fallen asleep. Her skin was slowly returning to its normal temperature, a sign that her fever was fading. The handsome dark-haired okami relaxed at this discovery.

"Kouga?"

"Hmm?" he shuffled at the sound of her voice, not realizing that he'd almost fallen asleep.

"What will happen when we reach the summit?" there was concern on her features but she was beginning to regain some of her natural color.

He had been almost asleep and completely unprepared for her question, which might have explained why he had answered so hastily. His voice was confident, "I'll declare you are my woman before your pack and the other Alphas, Ayame."

She turned around, sitting on her knees before him. Kouga's arms were still wrapped protectively around her waist. Her right hand cupped his cheek and her emerald eyes were locked on his. There was no mistaking her lust-filled gaze and Kouga's thoughts of decency and honor quickly vanished. She bit her lower lip before asking, "Why would you want me for your mate?"

Smirking, Kouga tugged gently on her right wrist, compromising her balance. He took advantage of her dropped guard by capturing her lips with his own. Before she could regain her composure, the male youkai laced his fingers through her amber hair, to which she purred her satisfaction against his lips. When he broke the kiss, the female youkai trembled for the intensity of his gaze, locked on her, "I want you by my side, to lead my pack and yours. I want you to be the mother of my cubs. I want yours to be the face I wake up beside every morning, the lips I kiss to sleep at night. You're mine and I am yours. You're the woman I want to take care of – to have take care of me. Ayame-"

She pressed her lips against his fiercely, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. And the fingers of her right hand wrapped possessively around the fabric of his sleeve, pulling it tightly around his bicep in an effort to bring them closer together. She broke the kiss to lean her forehead against his, begging an answer, "Then what are we waiting for? Kouga, I love you! Let's-"

"Shh, princess!" he silenced her with a gentle kiss, smelling now, underneath the scent of her arousal, the true motivation for her pleas: fear. She was afraid of what other Alpha might be waiting for her at the Northern Mountains. And Kouga felt his pride swell – that she thought so highly of him that he could protect her from whatever other fate might be lying in wait. Sky blue eyes stared into hypnotizing emerald and he whispered, "No, Ayame. Not here. I won't dishonor you like this. You deserve the strongest Alpha. I'll die before you receive anything less."

"And I'll die if he's anyone but you," she buried her face in the crook of his neck but no tears fell.

"Trust me, Ayame," he kissed her forehead, smoothed her auburn hair away from her forehead. "It will be me. I swear it, koi."

Kouga held her frame against his own until long after she had fallen asleep. He'd set to the careful task of memorizing every one of her features, cataloging each one that he might be able to, later, call upon it from memory alone. And when he fell asleep, it was her that he was thinking of; swearing to whatever kami might listen that, come hell or high water, she would be his woman.

The next morning, Akimo found the sleeping forms of her leader and the princess of the Northern Yoro curled together against the back of a cave. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked down on them fondly, knowing the real reason that her Alpha had been so insistent that they accompany Ayame and her guard to the summit. The pair had managed an impressive trek upwards in the blizzard. Newly reunited, their weary party would reach the Northern Mountains before sunfall.

"Boss?" the platinum-haired female mused cautiously. "Princess? Wake up!"

Ayame opened her eyes, rubbing them tiredly with the back of her right hand to adjust to the bring light behind the silhouetted figure before her. She was quickly pulled from her drowsiness and the warmth of Kouga's arms by her right wrist as Akimi pulled her directly into the fresh morning sunlight.

"Oh!" Ayame exclaimed. "So bright!"

"Sorry, princess," Akimo blushed. "I only thought you might prefer if Nobuyoshi didn't find you sleeping so – you know!"

"What of Nobuyoshi?" the old youkai called from where he ascended the pass.

Ayame blushed furiously, turning away from him to face Akimo and mouth a silent, 'Thank you!'

The other youkai only smiled, chirping happily, "I've found her, Nobu-sama!"

She rushed over to stand in front of him, all in hopes that she might buy the princess a few extra moments to collect herself.

Kouga emerged from the cave wearing his jacked and having already stowed away the furs that the pair had slept beneath the night before. He smiled at Ayame, crossing the distance that separated them to help the princess into her own jacket for the day.

"Princess?" Nobuyoshi questioned, watching the Eastern Yoro Leader through wary eyes, frowning his response. He strode quickly through the clearing and wrenched her jacket away from the place where her neck met her right shoulder, the place he feared that the other youkai might have claimed her.

Ayame gasped, her cheeks flushing crimson as emerald eyes flashed daggers at Nobuyoshi.

Kouga smirked, "You doubted my honor?"

"Of such things, one can never be certain," Nobuyoshi replied stoically as he led the way out of the clearing. He didn't turn around as he added, "Come, princess, we mustn't tarry if we are to reach the summit by nightfall."

Oiji and Hakkaku looked away in respect for the shamed princess. Kouga kissed her forehead, taking her right hand in his before replying, "C'mon, let's get going, koi, so I _can_ put my mark there!"

Ayame blushed. Akimo coughed that her leader could be so crude. Oiji laughed, encouraging, "That's more like it, Kouga!"


	7. Chapter 7

As Only You Can

Author's Note :: Yeah, I don't really know any more…

Disclaimer :: If you know it and love it, it isn't mine. I'm simply borrowing these things for a bit and I most sincerely thank the creators of the Inuyasha universe for this privilege.

The group arrived just before sundown, exactly as Nobuyoshi had predicted. They were not the first pack to arrive to pay their respects to Elder Choro. Kouga smirked when the Alpha of the Tegu Iki Clan growled at the place the Lord of the East rested his hand on the small of Ayame's back. Kouga was a warrior. The grey okami glaring at him a potter. Sky blue eyes turned to ice as he glared at the offending Alpha of the Tegu Iki, as though challenging the other Alpha to do something about what it was he seemed not to like.

"Ayame-chan!" a dark-skinned female of the white okami clan cried, rushing forward from the main chamber of the Northern Yoro's den to embrace her friend. Though she had rushed, the okami with long brown hair as smooth as honey was gentle of the left arm still cradled in a sling. "I'm overjoyed you're alright! We were so worried about you!"

"Yurisa-chan!" Ayame sighed happily, relaxing into the embrace of her best friend.

The brown haired female sniffed her companion cautiously, murmuring, "Oh!" with a surprised expression on her pretty face. She stared at Ayame for a moment and then her gaze fixed on Kouga – her amber eyes widening as her cheeks flushed. Yurisa had determined whose scent it was that the princess of the Northern Yoro wore.

Kouga smirked, staring levelly back at the other white okami.

"Come with me," Yurisa whispered, offering Kouga a quick smile before turning to lead her tired friend deeper into the cave. "Let's get you cleaned up, Ayame-chan! I cannot wait to hear all about your journey."

"Shen!" Nobuyoshi called out to a young guard of the white okami clan. "Please see to it that our guests of the Eastern Yoro are taken to relax and freshen up after their long journey. Tonight, we celebrate the safe return of Princess Ayame to the Northern Mountains."

The White Yoro and their visitors cheered.

But the sound was cut off from Ayame and Yurisa, who were quickly making their way to Ayame's chambers.

"Oh, Ayame-chan!" Yurisa chirped happily. "He's so handsome!"

The amber-haired demoness smiled at her friend's compliment, allowing herself to be helped out of the borrowed furs and makeshift sling. Yurisa helped the princess into a pair of crisp white leggings, a white pelt that hung low over her curved hips to fall asymmetrically over her toned thighs. She wore a black and silver chest piece of armor that Yurisa labored carefully to ensure was not tied so tightly that it would irritate her best friend's shoulder.

As Yurisa retied the sling around Ayame's neck, the princess hesitated, "Tell me, Yurisa-chan; did grandfather rest peacefully?"

The dark-haired okami youkai placed a comforting hand over Ayame's, "Elder Choro laid down to sleep under the light of the new moon but did not rise with the next morning's sun. He was very peaceful."

Ayame's eyes glimmered fresh tears and the pair of youkai cried together for rather a long time. It was refreshing for the princess to finally be at home where she could express any emotion she honestly, earnestly desired without fear of judgment or compromising the image of her strength.

Finally, after a long while, Ayame, whispered, "I miss him, Yuri-chan."

"It's alright, Aya-chan," the dark skinned young youkai comforted her best friend, wrapping her arms gently around the other okami's neck. Her voice was soothing, "No more tears. You know Elder Churo wouldn't want them."

Ayame nodded, laughing at herself as Yurisa set to the task of replaiting Ayame's auburn hair. As she came to fasten the end with a leather cord, the auburn-haired princess moved the fingers of her left hand gingerly. Her voice was soft, "Was grandfather angry with me for not returning home?"

"He was worried until the messenger arrived," Yurisa admitted. Then, after a pause, she added, "Is it true you defeated a tora youkai to save an Eastern Yoro cub?"

The princess chuckled, "I attempted it."

"Aya-chan?"

"Lord Kouga saved me," Ayame admitted, her emerald eyes meeting familiar amber.

"How romantic," Yurisa sighed, helping her best friend to her feet so the pair could head back to the main den for the feast. After a few moments of silence, the dark-haired youkai added, "You know, I think Elder Choro always wanted you to pick Lord Kouga."

Ayame looked at the floor for a few moments, "I think so, too, Yuri-chan."

But the pair had arrived at the main chamber before the subject could be elaborated upon.

The Princess of the Northern Yoro could feel hungry glances cast in her direction from the visiting Alphas or their eligible sons. She kept her gaze forward and on Nobuyoshi as she crossed the distance to her seat, located on Nobuyoshi's left. Yurisa took the seat on Ayame's left and on Nobu's right was his mate, Reimi.

Before Reimi took a seat, she placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the okami youkai she had raised so lovingly. She pressed a kiss to Ayame's temple, whispering reassuringly, "Don't worry, my lovely Iris flower. Our Nobu-kun has a plan to bring these discomforting pheromones to rest."

Ayame smiled, placing her right hand over where her adoptive-mother's rested on her shoulder.

As the various courses were brought out for the feast, Ayame did not eat any of the smoked meats or dried fruits. Cautiously, Yurisa had selected some of what she knew to be her best friend's favorite and, as inconspicuously as possible, made an effort to ensure that her friend wouldn't leave the dinner table hungry. With gleaming eyes, she challenged, "Eat something, Aya-chan, before Reimi worries herself further. She was already fretting to my mother over how thin you have returned to us!"

Ayame's emerald eyes fell to her plate and she reluctantly brought a dried apricot to her mouth.

When the amber-haired demoness did look up it was to cast a wayward glance in the direction of the Eastern Yoro Clan and a handsome youkai with ebony hair and sky blue eyes. Her heart hammered uneasily in her chest as she was unable to bring herself to gaze upon any that might be his challenger.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ayame noticed Yurisa staring longingly in that same pack's direction. In an effort to take her mind off of the wayward, wanton glances cast in her direction, Ayame took a sip of her strong mead and asked in a low whisper, "See something you like, Yuri-chan?"

The brown haired okami toppled her own glass of mead in embarrassment for having been caught staring. There was a flush on her high cheekbones as she nervously tried to defend herself, "The youkai with the blonde braid?"

"Oiji-kun," Ayame smiled, nodding. "I'll see to it that you are properly introduced."

"Thank you, Aya-chan!"

Before the friends could speak further of how this arrangement might be achieved discreetly, however, Nobuyoshi rose from his position on the floor where he had been seated and cleared his throat to gather the attention of the guests in the chamber. His voice was strong as he began his speech, "Friends, allies. It is thankfully and humbly that I express the great honor of the Northern Yoro Clan to have you gathered with us. For while we grieve the loss of our beloved Elder Choro, it is with a hopeful heart that I speak next of this great privilege that Elder Choro has bestowed upon me. For the integrity of our pack, the Northern Yoro, it is that I most humbly request the honor that one of the great Alphas gathered with us tonight might wish of our princess Ayame to become his mate."

Ayame closed her eyes for a moment, taking a sip of her mead, to make bearable the silence that filled the hall.

"I, Haruhiko, Alpha of the Tegu Iki pack do extend my desire to call upon Lady Ayame Yoro."

And then, "Yasutoshi as Alpha of the Kaigan okami Clan, wish to honor the Lady Ayame with my desire to be her mate."

Ayame's cheeks flushed as she focused her emerald eyes on the tapestry at the back of the cave, straining to hear the one voice she yearned for above all others. She prayed to any kami she could think of that he would be the one to speak next. Her heartbeat quickened, blood rushing through her ears.

"Eiji, son of Yu Ryo, Alpha of the Southern Tsundora pack, too, wish to honor the Lady Ayame."

There was a long silence where the princess thought her heart had stopped beating entirely.

And then, "I, Kouga of the Eastern Yoro, wish to pursue the affections of the Northern Yoro's Lady Ayame."

The princess drew a shaky breath, her eyes hesitating to meet his at the end of the table. He smirked at her and she bit back a smile, looking away as quickly as she had met his gaze.

"What great honor, indeed, the Northern Yoro Clan has been extended by our gracious allies. But," his voice echoed over the hall as Nobuyoshi turned to Ayame. "Given the condition of our princess at this time, injured and grieving the loss of her beloved grandfather – I'm afraid the nature of our traditions might only further upset her, thus delaying her recovery."

"Then we shall wait until the princess is recovered!" Haruhiko declared.

Eiji frowned, "You forget your duties to your own pack, Tegu Iki."

A loud murmur filled the crowd.

"Let the princess decide the contest," Kouga's voice rang over the whispers of the crowd, effectively silencing them. After confirming that he had the attention of the hall, he continued, "We should prove ourselves worthy in whatever manner most pleases her."

Ayame's emerald eyes widened in shock as she watched the other Alpha's reach an agreement amongst themselves. The princess looked up at Nobuyoshi and his eyes gleamed down at her, as though imploring her to choose wisely her contest. Nobuyoshi smiled, "Do these terms agree with you?"

She bowed a graceful agreement, shocked that her grandfather's guard had been so clever.

"What shall the challenge be, Lady Ayame?"

"A footrace," she murmured, emerald eyes cast down at her plate still full of food she hadn't touched. Then, her eyes ventured upwards, first to Nobuyoshi and then the handsome Eastern okami prince. Her voice was confident as she wore a stunning smile, "I shall have the fastest of you as my mate."

Kouga grinned back at Ayame. Clever she was – even without the shikon shards, the Eastern Lord was the fastest okami youkai. And judging by the reactions of the other youkai, none of them yet knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**As Only You Can**

* * *

**Author's Note ::** I liked where that last one went. Let's keep it up, no?

* * *

**Disclaimer** :: If you know it and love it, it isn't mine. I'm simply borrowing these things for a bit and I most sincerely thank the creators of the Inuyasha universe for this privilege.

* * *

"The Lady Ayame, by her own request, has asked that I share with you all the more intimate terms of her contest," Nobuyoshi's voice echoed in the pre-dawn light at the base of the Eastern Pass. He stood tall before the four Alphas of different clans, considering each one patiently under his intense gaze. It was a cool winter's morning and the last glimmer of stars still twinkled overhead against a midnight sky quickly fading to lavender and grey against the horizon. All was still at the base of the pass, the only sound coming from the snow that was crushed underneath Nobuyoshi's deerskin moccasins as he paced before the Alphas.

It had been two days since Ayame had decided upon a footrace to settle the debate of which Alpha was most worthy of becoming her mate. The moon was waning and she'd intended in purposefully, as her mourning period for her late grandfather had concluded. The young demoness doubted she would ever fully recover from the pain and sadness of losing the youkai whom had raised her as his own daughter, just as he had her mother before her. Ayame had picked the last night before the dawn of a new moon. It would symbolize a new chapter in her life. It would mean the beginning of all that her grandfather had wished for her to become – a wise leader, a compassionate Alpha Female.

Nobuyoshi crossed his arms over his chest as he looked, once more, over the Alphas who sought to make his princess their mate, continuing, "The four of you shall wait for my mark before you begin. This contest shall be a dash up the face of this mountain, the ancestral home of the Northern Yoro Clan, which you seek to join in bond with your own pack. Princess Ayame wishes that you not impede the progress of another for this is meant as a contest to match okami against mountain."

As the four suitors knelt at the bottom of the pass, Ayame waited at the summit, of out sight. She was dressed in traditional white furs and, despite the pain still raging in her injured shoulder, the same chest piece she had worn on the day she battled the tora and saved a small cub of a pack not her own. Eager emerald eyes stared at the Eastern Pass where her champion would arrive, and she breathed deeply the fresh predawn air.

"She awaits one of you," Nobuyoshi reminded at the bottom of the pass. His eyes lingered for a moment over the still figure of the Leader of the Eastern Yoro before he took his place on the edge of their starting line. "Were there any questions?"

Silence hung over the clearing.

"If you're ready," Nobuyoshi paused, waiting as the okami lords readied themselves for their race.

Kouga inhaled deeply, the last to take his place on the starting line. He turned toward the east, his lands, and let his gaze fall to the ground. He thought, briefly, of his pack and how what he was about to do would benefit them all. It would strengthen their numbers, of course, to join the Northern and Eastern Yoro – it would bring them closer together and help to offset the numbers lost of each pack during the years Naraku had terrorized their homes. Together, Northern and Eastern Yoro would be the strongest okami clan.

But no matter how he tried to convince himself, Kouga knew that it wasn't for his pack that he was about to race to the summit of the tallest mountain in the Northern Range. No, his intentions were far more selfish, motivated entirely by the intriguing demoness waiting for him at the top.

Kouga would have only the white okami princess as his mate, his life partner. He'd known it from the moment he'd rescued her from the Birds of Paradise – and after he had her for his own, he would make sure that she would never question to whom his affections had always belonged. He smirked, sky blue eyes flashing crimson just once, before he turned to face the path leading upwards.

She was at the top, waiting for him. And Kouga would be damned to make her wait any longer than was necessary.

"On my mark," Nobuyoshi lowered his gaze. "Run!"

And Kouga was off in a whirlwind, not sensing or caring where he left his competition behind him. Even when he had possessed the shikon shards, the Lord of the East wasn't certain if he'd ever run as fast in his life as he had managed on that day. But, then again, Kouga was sure that he'd never wanted anyone more in his life than he had Ayame.

The run was a haze, a blur of thickets and brush and breeze. It was snow and stone – Kouga had pushed himself until his lungs blazed fire for the intensity of the bitter morning air. When he thought about what it had been like, rushing up to meet Ayame at the summit, Kouga wouldn't remember whether or not his feet had even touched the ground. Everything had escaped him so quickly when he reached the summit.

And it had all become very still.

Because there she was, emerald eyes on him and a smile on her face Kouga would have run to hell and back to keep there always. The Lord of the Eastern Lands came to a stop just at the edge of the clearing that would lead back down from the summit to the den of the Northern Yoro. His breath was labored and his heart was beating furiously in his chest – he would never be sure if it had been from exertion in his run or seeing her, knowing she would be his.

In the end, it hadn't mattered that Kouga had stopped just before he'd reached her.

Because Ayame had run the distance separating them to throw herself into his waiting arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**As Only You Can**

**Author's** **Note** :: It was all for this moment, loves. Please enjoy! And skip the ending if you don't want to find out why my story was rated 'M'!

**Disclaimer** :: If you know it and love it, it isn't mine. I'm simply borrowing these things for a bit and I most sincerely thank the creators of the Inuyasha universe for this privilege.

* * *

Kouga caught Ayame's lithe frame in his arms, the gentle weight of her chest against his enough to calm the inner demon still raging from the Eastern Lord's adrenaline rush. He concentrated on steadying the rapid beating of his heart and tried to calm the ragged rise and fall of his chest where it met hers. With one hand on the small of her back, Kouga brought the other hand to rest gently against her cheek.

She kept a calm demeanor, her left arm still in its sling and her right palm resting against the smooth leather armor over his chest. But her emerald eyes held a ranging sea of emotions that the okami prince found himself rather lost to discern.

When or if the other Alphas ever reached the summit, neither Eastern nor Northern Yoro could be quite certain. Each was lost of their surroundings; the peaceful snow that had started to fall around them, the soft breeze that toyed with Kouga's ebony ponytail. At the summit, Ayame was focused on consoling the powerful youkai still showing himself in occasional flashes of crimson and violent tremors through the handsome features of Kouga's humanesque form. It was the gentle aura of Ayame's youkai, wrapping herself around the Eastern Lord to enclose him in a protective fold of calm energy, that eventually brought sky blue eyes back into focus.

Still not sure if it was safe to let herself believe that she was really his, Ayame tenderly leaned into the palm of his hand, closing her eyes in submission. And Kouga smiled, crimson eyes flashing one last time before fading entirely. The last trace of his inner youkai could be heard as a low growl, "Mine. My woman. My mate."

When the amber-haired princess did look up into the gentle blue eyes of her future mate, she smiled openly. Joy was the genuine emotion that she had settled upon, murmuring as she wrapped her right arm around his neck, "Yours. All yours."

There was the faintest glimmer of tears clinging to the corners of her emerald eyes and to this Kouga smirked, "My Ayame won't cry when she's inches from her death but when I show up to claim her for all the world to see, she sheds her tears. Tell me, koi, am I really that deplorable?"

Ayame laughed through her tears, letting them fall with no shame for the weakness she was showing her future mate. She felt safe here, in his arms, where she could love, hope, dream – where she would be his and he hers for as long as Mother Moon thought to allow their lives to span. The amber-haired demoness whispered, "Don't say such things to me, Lord Kouga."

She captured his lips possessively with her own. And as her lips traced past his chin, to his jawbone, and down the handsome sun-bronzed skin of his neck towards his collarbone, he asked her, breathless, "What things should Lady Ayame like to hear?"

The demoness shivered for the husky undertone of his words, closing her eyes for only a moment to regain her composure. Her claws raked through his hair, starting at the base of his neck and working upwards until she pulled away the tie holding it high atop his head. When she looked again at the okami prince, her eyes were flooded with adoration and desire, "Don't speak. Just… show me."

"As my woman wishes," he smirked before pressing his lips forcefully over hers, only relenting to allow tenderness to reign when she parted her lips to allow his tongue's entrance to her mouth. A soft sound escaped her, something caught between breathless and arduous passion – a sound that nearly drove Kouga's beast back to the surface, a demanding presence insistent in his desires.

"_Take this woman – claim what is ours!"_

But the Lord of the East suppressed such demands. He would have her, this demoness, all in good time – but first, Kouga would labor to provide her, his koi, with all the passions his lovemaking could afford. It would be his hand, his touch that she would desire for all the years of her life. And it would be his name that she would remember, cry out, cling to when all sense of purpose was drowned in the stormy seas of pleasure that he would unleash upon her.

"My poor woman," he murmured, hands finding her slender waist that his claws might find their way underneath her armor to caress the smooth, creamy white skin of her abdomen. With his fangs pressed against the delicate shell of her ear, he barely breathed, "She knows not of what she asks."

Ayame felt her knees grow weak, breath hitch in the back of her throat. She'd only ever dreamed that he'd speak to her in a tone so laced with possessive, wanton desire. Sliding her right hand out of his ebony locks, she ran it over his shoulder and to the armor over his chest. Very suddenly, she was aware of just how much clothing still separated them and trembling fingers were at work on the laces at Kouga's shoulders; desperately, urgently she tried to loose his armor.

But the youkai only chuckled, catching her fingers with his and shooting his right hand up her back to rest protectively on the back of her neck. His voice was low, "Shh! Patience, koi. I only get to mark you once – forgive me if I prefer to savor the moment."

If she would have liked to protest, Kouga had silenced her with another searing kiss. The smell of her arousal was strong in the chill of a freshly dawned morning and Kouga buried his face in the soft tresses of her hair, smooth like liquid gold.

"Please, Kouga," she whimpered, pressing her small frame closer to his, enveloped in the heat of her desire. Her voice was a mere whisper as she pled, "I want you."

She freed her right hand from his grasp, emerald eyes locked on his; watching, waiting. Ayame licked her lips, breath hitching when her fingertips found the place where his armor ended and his pelt began. She watched his eyes flash crimson and smiled that he recognized, now, for whom she called upon.

"_Give the woman what she asks."_

But Kouga continued to suppress the youkai within, instead picking up Ayame carefully in his arms and carrying her into the cave that had been prepared for the Princess of the North and the one who should claim her for his own. His lips were over hers and her right hand returned to his shoulder where the laces of his armor that she had come to detest. When the Eastern Lord sat her lovingly on a pile of furs that had been laid out for them, he came to kneel next to her. He watched as she struggled to find the strength in her left arm to spur it to life.

Ayame winced as the pressure of the armor she wore stung the still healing wound of her left shoulder, a low growl caught in the back of her throat. Kouga pressed his forehead to hers, whispering, "Allow me."

He unlaced the ties over her shoulders quickly, pressing delicate kisses on the skin his actions left exposed. Kouga untied the sling, letting the fabric fall to his woman's lap and he was careful when he pulled the armor away from her. She sighed her content, bending her left arm at the elbow but keeping it pulled close to her chest.

Slowly the Northern princess crawled across the distance separating herself from the Eastern Lord, her emerald eyes flashing crimson just once before she settled carefully in his lap. He had had his legs crossed and when she came to sit with one leg on either side of his waist, he caught her hips with his hands. When she arched her back to press her linen-clad chest against the smooth leather of his armor, bringing the heat between her thighs to meet his, he hissed like she'd burned him.

Her voice was seductive as her fingers, no longer trembling, loosed the armor separating him from her. As the leather fell from his shoulders, exposing his well-defined chest, her fingertips and claws therin traced gentle circles down his abdomen, stopping at the waist of his pelt so she could whisper, "My poor man knows not of what he has started."

His beast raged that he should allow this female such power over him, commanding that he instead turn her over and acquaint her with the rules of being his woman. But before Kouga could comply with his most carnal desires, she raked her hips against his once more, crying out his name with such lust that the prince fell backwards against the cave floor, his hands protectively on her waist. He tightened his grip, raking her hips, once more, over him.

"Kouga," she growled, letting her left hand fall to his smooth chest while her right hand laced through the smooth locks of his ebony hair. Emerald eyes fell on sky blue as she brought her lips to his chest, kissing, licking a precise path towards his navel. She paused, hovering over his loins with a knowing smirk, licking her lips.

But her hesitation was reminder enough for the okami prince to recapture control over the situation. He grabbed her right wrist, pulling her body forward so that her frame was pressed firmly over the top of his. With the other arm wrapped around her waist, he rolled over so that her small frame was under his. Both hands were at work, one pulling lose the linen covering her breasts and the other removing the white fur around her waist.

She'd gasped, closing her eyes and trembling for the contrast of the cool morning air against her exposed skin and the warmth emanating warm fire from where his chest pressed against hers. The amber-haired okami youkai brought both of her hands to rest on the prince's muscular abdomen, her eyes clouding in her lust.

If he wasn't mistaken, he might have considered that she'd like it – the way he'd forced her underneath his frame.

Kouga ran both of his hands over the curve of her hips, up her smooth abdomen, and then to her soft breasts. She arched her back, pressing warm flesh into his palms and Kouga had to bite his cheek to keep from unleashing his inner beast upon her for the pride he felt that his touch could find her trembling so under his ministrations. He pressed his lips to her jawbone, inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal and licking a trail down her neck to her collarbone. His left thumb flicked gently over one of her pale pink nipples, causing her breath to hitch.

When he felt her thighs press against his hips, he smirked.

To test the results of his careful attentions, Kouga brought his left hand between her thighs, exploring with his index finger the urgency of her desire. He pressed firmly against the precious pearl between her delicate folds and reveled in the delicious moan such a touch had elicited. Ayame, half conscious, had her hand wrapped in his hair as she demanded, "More, Kouga!"

And he was sure to waste no time in answering her plea, sliding his index finger into the smooth folds of her womanhood and using his thumb to massage her clitoris. Sky blue eyes watched in wonder as her lithe frame tensed and relaxed under the effects of his spell. He'd never imagined that the sight of her could be so alluring and, greedily, the okami prince wanted more. He wanted to hear his name fall from her lips, he needed to hear her beg for him.

So he slid his right hand up over the smooth skin on her abdomen to find her breast. He was gentle in the attentions he paid to both activities in which he now found himself engaged. His lips were pressed to the smooth skin of her abdomen when he heard her voice trembling, "Please, Kouga."

Her hips rocked against his hand, her back arched, and the okami prince felt himself harden almost to the point of pain when she wrapped herself up in him, thighs folding tightly against his shoulders. Her nails raked through his hair, one coming to rest on his shoulder, gripping it tightly for her passion.

He groaned, "Please what, koi?"

But he didn't wait for her to reply. Instead, he continued his delicious torture on her senses. As his thumb moved over the swell of nerves and his index finger glided in and out of her entrance, he watched her. He listened to her breath catch in her throat as she struggled to form coherent thought that she might ask of him what she so deeply desired.

"Y-you," she stammered.

Nipping gently the smooth skin of her abdomen, licking the small marks he'd left there, and then blowing across her skin gently to raise goosebumps over her pale flesh, he asked, "Me what, Ayame?"

And then, as though his current efforts hadn't been enough, he slid his middle finger into her core and ran one of his claws gently over the graceful peak of one swell of her breasts.

"Oh, kami, Kouga!" she squirmed under his touch, desperate to free herself from the intensity of the pleasure he had just divined within her burning form. Her inner youkai screamed for him to take her, to claim her; stop wasting time. Couldn't he see how frantically she needed him? But her senses were wracked and the young demoness was powerless to string those words together and tell him what she wanted, how she needed him. She begged again, her body tensing violently, "Please! Kouga, please!"

"Koi," he growled from the valley of her breasts, licking his lips hungrily. "Tell me what you need; I can't read your mind."

She let loose her fingers of his hair and fumbled for the pelt around his waist, scrambling to relieve him of it. And as the smooth brown fur fell from around his waist, she felt herself teetering on the edge of her consciousness. To hold on to her thoughts and stay there, in that moment with Kouga, or to let herself fall over the edge?

Sensing how close she was to her breaking point, the handsome Lord of the East pressed his lips to her ear, holding her hand possessively in his own as he whispered, "Let go, my love. I've got you."

And she fell, squeezing tightly one of his hands, thrusting her hips against the other and the way he had still managed to drive her forward even after she was falling. Her voice had left her in the intense feeling of freefall, but as Kouga held her, lifting her up on another wave of pleasure, she cried his name, throwing her head backwards to expose the sensitive skin of her neck.

He kissed her there, where she offered herself, spreading her legs wider with both hands. As the tip of his penis brushed against her entrance, he murmured, "I'm sorry" before forcing his entrance to sever her virginity.

Kouga watched as another wave of pleasure, this time mixing with a glimmer of pain, prolonged her orgasm. White hot electricity shot through her core as Kouga kissed her neck, massaged the place between her folds that brought such intense sensations firing straight through her nerves to the pit of her stomach and beyond. He held her hand still within his own, held her possessively as he fought against the desire of his inner demon to break free, to claim what was theirs.

Kouga was content to wait for her, his woman.

He bit the side of his cheek, clenched his teeth to keep himself still. The feeling of her delicate walls pressing down around him was driving him insane. But still he waited until her intoxicating cries died down and her breathing evened out, still labored but not ragged.

Emerald eyes stared up at him with loving adoration. She brought her left hand to his waist, her elbow resting on the ground. With her right hand, she brushed a few strands of his long ebony hair out of his handsome sky blue eyes. The amber-haired demoness had known that she loved him – but she'd never dared to imagine what pleasure his passion might elicit. Or how quickly she would find herself addicted.

Pulling his lips down over her own, Ayame laced her fingers through his hair once more, moving her hips softly to spur him to motion. She had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning as he pulled away from her lips. With a flush over her cheeks as her forehead pressed against his, she whispered, "Can we do that again?"

Kouga smirked, brushing amber locks away from her face so that he could caress her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her temple, moving his hips tentatively and watching her eyes to make sure that he wasn't causing her pain. When she responded by matching his thrusts with her own, he growled, "Yes, koi – after I mark you as my mate. Anything you want."

She made a contented sound in the back of her throat, wrapping her legs around his waist that the action might help to bring them closer to one another. The demoness buried her face in the crook of Kouga's neck, purring contentedly for his gentle thrusts.

Her voice was a gentle murmur against his skin, "I want you to take me, Kouga of the Eastern Yoro. Mark me as your mate so that the world will know to whom I belong."

He growled, elated to hear her verbalize such submissive desires. Blue eyes grew crimson as the prince let free his inner beast, agreeing it was time to take what was theirs.

Kouga pulled out of her arms, taking her waist tightly in his possessive grasp and nipped the skin of her collarbone before turning her over on her hands and knees to take her from behind. She moaned her appreciation at the new angle and Kouga thrust harder, surrendering all control to his youkai.

The okami prince was careful to support her waist for her weakened shoulder and he growled his frustration that he'd allowed her to be injured at all. This woman. His. And the prince realized then that his okami had lain stake on her, Ayame, all those years ago when he'd saved her from the Birds of Paradise. He'd always wanted her, always accepted that she would be his.

And all of the passionate desire he felt to possess her was transferred through his powerful thrusts. Each time he would draw his length out to the base of her opening, only drive once more straight to her core, the tip brushing against the delicate beginning of her womb. The same that would sow his seed, nurture his cub. She was his woman, crying out his name like it was her mantra, the very way by which she drew breath; she, unable to support herself any longer for the fury of their shared passion, fell to rest on her forearms.

Kouga brought his right knee up beside her hip, losing himself in the desire to come. But not without her, he remembered, bringing his thumb to her clitoris and establishing a smooth rhythm to complement their movements. She trembled, whimpering, moaning, any sound she could produce to urge him to bring her to that edge again. That she might find him falling with her burned as a desire so strong within her soul she could feel her youkai beckoning his, holding him in her protective aura and answering his desperate demands of 'mine, mine, mine' with her acquiescence of 'yours, yours, yours'.

He was close but she was closer. As he felt her inner walls tighten over his length, the okami prince bit down on the flawless place her neck met her right shoulder. And as she cried out, emerald eyes flashing crimson, she came over and over again, feeling his hot seed spread deep within her womb.

She was barely aware of him picking her up into his arms, leaning back to sit on his heels as his right hand came to rest protectively over her abdomen and his left arm pressed her back against his chest. His lips were at her neck and he was gently licking away the blood that he'd spilled by marking his claim. His thrusts were gentle, eyes returned to normal as he spoke confidently, "My mate, my Ayame."

The waves of pleasure ebbed as she turned around in his arms, not separating their union. Her right arm was around his neck, her forehead pressed against his and she smiled. A light layer of perspiration coated their bodies, glimmering in the morning haze. Her voice was unsure as his hands caressed her abdomen, "Did we – I mean, am I?"

Kouga laughed, licking her lips before shaking his head, "Not yet, koi."

And Ayame wasn't sure what the emotion was that she felt next, something caught between complete peace of mind and utter joy. She closed her eyes, nuzzling against his temple and feeling her breath catch in the back of her throat.

"But I swear you will be before I let you leave this mountain," he'd sounded cocky, so sure of himself that he would provide her, his woman, with that which she so ardently desired. And the okami prince lifted her gently by the hips only to drop her once more upon the hardening length of his manhood.

She moaned his name against his mouth, smiling that he could be so sure of himself, hardly able to contain herself for her excitement of the pleasure she knew would follow.


End file.
